


Белый

by heart_reactor



Category: Marvel (Movies), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Crossover, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 02:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_reactor/pseuds/heart_reactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>За несколько недель своего добровольного "пленения" Магнус впервые оставлен Локи на несколько дней в Дании, предоставленный самому себе</p>
            </blockquote>





	Белый

Белый – цвет той чистоты, какой не достигнуть в реальном мире, но авторы интерьера комнаты очень старались, попеременно перемещая туда то первый снег нежданой зимы, то больничную палату, то, все-таки решая, что немного светлого песка с пляжа все же не помешает. В первый день, когда госпожа Лавротте показала ему его временное жилище на… пожалуй, на неопределенный срок, белизна комнаты буквально ослепила Мартинссона, тут же захватив его обоняние свежестью белья и чего-то еще неуловимого в таком же чистом воздухе. Карин только загадочно улыбнулась и ничего больше не сказала, оставив детектива наедине с невозможной белизной, светом и легким сквозняком из приоткрытого окна. У него даже сумки с вещами с собой не было – все осталось в роскошной квартире Локи – от чего он чувствовал себя здесь еще более свободным от любых оков и тоже наполненным чистотой и особой, утренней свежестью. Свободным… Неожиданная смена обстановки снова была определена случайными обстоятельствами, несущими предполагаемую угрозу, но в этот раз простой сменой ночлега и места пребывания дело не ограничилось. Ситуация требовала вмешательства, и потому впервые за достаточно долгое время с момента, как он покинул ставший родным Истад вместе со скандинавским вроде-как-богом Лофтом, Мартинссон остался абсолютно один, предоставленный самому себе (пусть и под чутким присмотром «хозяйки комнат», отвечающей за его жизнь своей собственной), не стяжаемый теперь даже необходимостью ездить на работу в полицейское управление или брать бумажную работу на дом, занимая ею пустые и часто бессонные ночи.  
Весь день Карин не беспокоила Магнуса ничем, кроме предупреждений об обеде, ужине и еще пары вневременных предложений чего-нибудь, посему он наслаждался собственным одиночеством, которое, пожалуй, в последний раз посещало его еще в Истаде – где-то в другой жизни, где он все еще был полицейским и не упивался новой разновидностью стокгольмского синдрома. Ничего не случилось и вечером. Опустились датские, гамлетовские сумерки, но там не было призраков ничьих отцов – только все еще ослепительно-белые газовые занавески колыхались от ночного бриза, робко закрадывающегося в окно. Магнус даже был рад взять передышку от «случающегося», поэтому он не почувствовал неприятного укола где-то на задворках сознания, перед тем, как заснуть в такой же белой, как и все остальное, кровати.  
Мысль о том, что что-то не так, посетила его уже утром, когда он внезапно не смог привычно и легко подняться с первой попытки с кровати. Абсолютно нетипичная ситуация для человека, более трех лет подскакивающего в любое время суток с постели на раз-два по первому воплю начальника. К тому же, было совершенно не похоже, что это лень – скорее уж ему казалось, что наличествует некоторая действенная пустота, чуть раньше заполнявшаяся чем-то и служившая мостиком от сна к фазе бодрствования. Впрочем, когда Мартинссон наконец-то заставил себя встать и отправиться в душ, чувство улетучилось, уступив место… скуке. Было странно не находится во временном поле, было странно не находится постоянно в чьем-то поле деятельности, что с лихвой обеспечивала работа, не нужно было ни за кого беспокоиться – даже за себя: никаких дэдлайнов, никакой опасности, пистолет, заменивший ему привычный уставной «зиг зауэр», дремал где-то в полке (единственное, что он взял с собой утром, перед тем, как приехать к Карин), а его мозг… просто дремал. Поэтому, кажется, он не запомнил ничего из этого дня, даже когда поел (или не поел). Все это было похоже на какую-то очень заковыристую психологическую «перезагрузку», но, к сожалению, он больше общался с Найбергом, нежели чем с полицейским штатным психологом, когда начал работать на станции, посему он больше знал о трупах, нежели о живых людях и их функционировании в области мозга. Собственный опыт тоже малость подкачал. Весь день Магнус слонялся по комнате и по Интернет в надежде избавиться от странных ощущений, не прибегая к помощи сторонних лиц, хотя мысли появлялись. Что-то мешало ему обратиться к госпоже Лавротте за чем-либо помимо «коммунальных» услуг – это было осознание некоторой тонкой границы, перейдя которую, он запустит причудливый механизм и без того весьма странного отношения хозяйки комнат к его персоне, что, конечно же, не понравится Локи, а если Локи что-то не понравилось… Бед инспектор итак за свою жизнь, по собственному мнению, натворил предостаточно – не было смысла их множить и вовлекать в них кого-то еще. Кстати, к своенравному асу его мысли тоже периодически возвращались, хотя, по логике, и не должны были бы. Для начала потому, что его все-таки здесь не было, и он вряд ли, естественно, поможет Магнусу в избавлении от неизвестной ментальной напасти.  
Так он и промучался снова до самой глубокой ночи, пока усталость не свалила его в постель, закинув вслед, уже в сон, нерастраченный беспокоящий эмоциональный груз, вылившийся в не менее мучительные сны с участием все тех же Карин, Локи и, почему-то, совести, в роли которой выступал Курт Валландер, чтобы наутро встать уже без проблем и начав, что называется, действовать. Начал он с банального – попытки прогуляться, что по оставленным госпоже Лавротте рекомендациям, не следовало делать слишком далеко от «комнат» на случай, если он все еще находится под прицелом неизвестных самому Магнусу сил. Затем следовали попытки посмотреть телевизор в гостиной с какой-то, судя по всему, родственницей Карин, что уже было неплохо, учитывая, что он отвык от отсутствия чьего-то общества почти двадцать четыре часа в сутки каждый день, снова прогулка, пока к вечеру он не «опустился» до унизительного (вовсе не ценой) Xbox по возвращению в собственное «белое царство», которое уже начало казаться Мартинссону редкостным дизайнерским недоразумением и почему-то немотивированно раздражало. Как и игра. И навязывающая ему по вечерам сладости Карин (с чего она вообще взяла, что он должен безумно любить сладкое?). И гамлетовские сумерки…  
Всю ночь его терзали кошмары, разрывая любые зачатки благоприятных для мозга сновидений, вероятно, не давая покоя и телу, однако он не смог вспомнить ни одного из них по пробуждению и ни одного действия, совершенного во сне. И первое, что он ощутил – все та же незаполненность неким действием, навязчивая пустота рядом, впереди в течение дня и, вероятно, вечером тоже. Нарушенная полнота картины вгрызалась в сознание, а он даже не мог от нее отмахнуться, не понимая, от чего она исходит… Продолжалось это, правда, не долго – стоило лишь проанализировать последние пять недель своей жизни и… О, Господи. Сложенная мозаика выглядела печально и немного жутко, а еще абсолютно не замечалась им все эти пять недель не его жизни, которые он очень хотел превратить в свою. И хотел до сих пор: поменять, устроить бартер с призрачным кем-то. Было странно, что для этого потребовалась крайняя мера – отобрать у него лакомый кусок на какое-то время.  
Четвертый день прошел в изнывании, неумолимом и жестоком – нельзя указанием на нужду избавить человека от нее, можно лишь сделать хуже. И тогда необъяснимые, странные ощущения и эмоции без роду, без племени превращаются в хорошо знакомую тоску, незаполненность и пустота – в единственный постоянный фактор, изъятый сейчас из его жизни, влияющий на него, на Магнуса, оказывается, совершенно не так, как того требует хорошо известная ему схема, а стокгольмский синдром с его характерными страхами и атрибутами – в добровольную несвободу, основанную на… Он не знал пока, на чем. Но уже от того, что накрутилось в голове, хотелось уткнуться лицом в подушку и печально застонать, как раненая крупная зверюшка. Он абсолютно не мог извлечь теперь из головы воспоминания об уже содеянном и мысли о том, что он продолжит делать, если что-то его не остановит (и это явно не он сам), но самое худшее – от этого было отвратительно хорошо, как будто именно этих воспоминаний ему и не хватало все эти три дня, проведенные в одиночестве. Ему не хватало Локи… Всего одна хлесткая мысль способна загнать человека в угол – большего и не нужно.  
Отвлечься категорически не получалось, сколько бы он не бродил по комнате, среди белого и чужого. Даже есть не хотелось – только пить и, периодически, появлялся соблазн вернуться к старой привычке еще с колледжа, попросив у Карен поделиться ее любимыми вишневыми сигариллами. Кажется, так обычно делают люди, когда им абсолютно нечем себя занять и хочется расслабиться, вместо того, чтобы быть напряженным, как будто он ожидает нападения самого себя из-за угла. Его, пожалуй, останавливало только то, что хозяйка его жилища истолкует его действие исключительно в желанном ей ключе, что было чревато... Нет, он даже не хотел об этом думать теперь, даже если это могло и оказаться, в итоге, забавным.  
Вообще, любые мысли о сексе заставляли сознание метаться в легкой панике. Он никогда не был особо стеснительным или зажатым, но и охотником до «плотских удовольствий» тоже никогда не был. И сейчас ему, как в первый раз тогда, когда он еще был неопытным, но чувствительным подростком, было странно напрямую сталкиваться с настолько жесткой и тоскливой нуждой. Может быть, конечно, это просто общее состояние, когда нечем себя занять, но Мартинссон очень сильно в этом сомневался. Когда нечем себя занять, вряд ли вспоминают ставшие за недолгое время привычными, неотъемлемыми прикосновения. Устав за весь этот изматывающий день, в итоге он только и смог, что сдаться на милость собственному мозгу и завалиться спиной на скрупулезно застеленную им же самим постель, наблюдая, как опускается очередной ничем не примечательный датский фиолетово-серый летний вечер, как плещутся на ветру газовые белые занавески, в естественных легких движениях которых сначала угадывались очертания ночи, что была всего каких-то четверо суток назад. Живо вспоминались обжигающие ощущения на коже, тяжелое дыхание, собственные стоны, и то, как наутро все закончилось его попаданием сюда. Но на этом видения не закончились: его тут же перебросило в «начало», где он был лишь жертвой неизвестных сил, которые хотели… Да он даже сейчас не знал, что. Воспоминания об издаваемых тогда звуках и собственной оцепенелости и злости смешались с тягостным дыханием сейчас.  
Рука бессознательно потянулась к резинке легких домашних брюк, ныряя под нее. Фантазии необыкновенно эффективно разжигали возбуждение: он был наполовину твердым. Едва прикоснувшись к плоти, он замер в ожидании того, что случится отторжение данной мысли и действия, как чего-то неправильного, несвоевременного или какого-нибудь еще «не», но ничего подобного не произошло. Он только выдохнул шумно из-за слишком высокой чуткости восприятия сейчас и, не найдя причин, чтобы остановиться, обхватил себя кольцом пальцев. Нормально ли вообще возбуждаться, когда, фактически, ты вспоминаешь свое собственное лицо? Но привкуса нарциссизма, от которого он уже долгое время загодя чурается, не было. Была лишь естественность, с которой самопроизвольно закрывались глаза, и несмелое движение собственной ладони перетекало в густую, почти реальную фантазию о знакомых руках на теле (его собственной руке?) и о ставшем уже привычным за несколько недель терпком запахе дорогого мужского одеколона. Непривычно превращались в тихие, едва слышные стоны собственные вдохи и выдохи, а от нарастающего удовольствия уже начала стираться грань между реальным и выжженным в сознании…  
– Развлекаешься?  
От совершенно неожиданного звука Магнус инстинктивно дернулся, как застуканный школьник, пульс нелепо «споткнулся», заставляя его резко опереться локтями о кровать, приподнявшись на них, чтобы разглядеть в фиолетовом сумраке комнаты источник звука, вырвавший его из того транса, в который он постепенно начал погружаться. Впрочем, это было необязательным действием для идентификации – он итак знает, кому принадлежит его же собственный голос, помимо его самого, и кто еще может оказаться вечером в его белом, сводящем с ума царстве без движения. Локи лишь издает легкий смешок, улыбаясь ему коротко и однобоко, и, почему-то Магнусу показалось, что многообещающе заговорщически. Больше тот не сказал ни слова, отвернувшись и направившись на другой конец небольшой, хоть и просторной спальни нарочито медленно и лениво. Магнус же, наоборот, не мог заставить себя отвернуться: его никогда не обманывало предвкушение спектакля, хотя, кажется, в этот раз, всему виной было предшествующее долгое томление.  
Локи же методично и все так же лениво избавлялся от костюма-тройки, от галстука, рубашки… Магнус знает, что тот прекрасно чувствует на себе чужой взгляд и то, что нарочито не обращает внимания – как актер, дающий представление в камерном театре: близко, но все еще на расстоянии от зрителя до сцены. Оставалось только наслаждаться представлением, ощущая, как во внутренности снова втекает подергивающими ощущениями возбуждение. Сиреневый полумрак, белая комната, с которой почти сливается кожа Локи, лишенная ярко выделяющегося на этом фоне почти черного костюма… Они много чего делали вместе, но почему-то именно текущий момент казался Мартинссону особенным, не таким, как многие предыдущие, хотя и гораздо менее разнузданным.  
«Настоящий абсурд. Я чувствую себя школьником» – мелькает мысль, но тут же затухает, как нечто инородное, не вписывающееся в общую картину, нарушающее ее.  
Как и всегда, Локи не носит нижнего белья. Против воли взгляд Магнуса скользит по мускулистым бедрам, и он тщетно пытается отвести его, когда Локи все-таки разворачивается к нему лицом: на губах – многообещающая улыбка, легкий отсвет в глазах, похожий на кошачий, будто магия либо переполняет аса, либо только недавно была использована. Наверное, у него получилось слишком громко сглотнуть от вида уже полутвердого члена любовника, потому что Локи тихо смеется, легкой походкой сокращая расстояние до кровати, где Магнус все еще не может шевельнуться, как загипнотизированный. И так почти каждый раз, как тогда, в самый первый – на полицейской станции. С тем лишь, пожалуй, отличием, что теперь он точно уверен в том, что у него нет стокгольмского синдрома и, пожалуй, он не злится сам на себя.  
Немного просевший под чужим весом матрас вернул Мартинссона в реальность. Или горячее прикосновение руки к его предплечью? Он только и успевает, что вдохнуть, прежде чем Локи вовлекает его в настойчивый и совсем не милосердный поцелуй, наклоняясь и упираясь руками в кровать рядом с его боком. Неудобно приходится выкручивать шею, но Магнус этого не замечает, только дергается навстречу прикосновениям, прилежно отвечая на грубоватые, нетерпеливые движения языка, ласкающего небо и его собственный язык, на легкие покусывания нижней губы. Такое впечатление, что Локи не терпится продолжить уже дальше и сиюминутно, но при этом он разрывается между этим желанием и желанием посмаковать «долгожданную встречу». Магнус же ловит каждое мгновение и движение жадно, чувствуя, как напряжение отступает, как оно перестает связывать его по рукам и ногам, не давая покоя, когда естественная мысль тоски по кому-то окончательно укореняется в воспалившемся за четыре дня сознании. Он без всякого сопротивления расслабляет руки, давая прижать себя к матрасу, а еще точнее – пригвоздить очередным поцелуем. Почти всегда прохладные пальцы сейчас обжигают, как будто он уже на пределе, забираясь под легкую майку, но он почти ничего не видит перед собой, кроме шальной улыбки Локи, да, впрочем, и не увидел бы ничего, кроме слабо детализированного силуэта – последних мазков угасающих за окном суток. Почти нереального, если бы не вес, ограничивающий собственную подвижность. Магнус снова застывает, будто околдованный, но почти сразу же пытается слабо сопротивляться к удивлению Локи, пока наконец не сопровождает свои действия тихим, отрывистым из-за ускорившегося уже дыхания:  
– Подожди…  
– В чем дело? – в голосе Локи совершенно отчетливо сквозило недовольство, затмевая собой даже нетерпение, а Магнус и сам не знал, в чем дело, что побудило его остановиться, несмотря на уже почти болезненное возбуждение и все еще недостаток прикосновений. Просто ему ощущалось «не так», это не то, что он хотел весь прошедший мучительный день, хотя и очень близко к этому. Хотелось большего и, пожалуй, в первую очередь от себя. Хотелось показать, что он сам только что понял и осознал. Он снова привстает, опираясь на локти, жестом призывая Локи сесть, что тот, к удивлению Магнуса, и делает, садясь на колени и ожидая продолжения Магнусовских инсинуаций, явно далеких от смелости и полной осознанности, хотя и полных решимости.  
– Дай мне немного времени? – видимо, Локи окончательно заинтриговало его нетипичное поведение (а может быть и просьба во взгляде), потому что он кивает согласно, но яркий взгляд аса намекает, что долго тот терпеть не будет. Поэтому, тоже сев на кровати, Магнус «отзеркаливает» недавний поцелуй, только, в отличие от Локи, он больше сосредоточен на ласке и не спешит разорвать поцелуй, чтобы начать заново, только углубляет его, не без победного удовольствия слушая пока еще тихие, похожие на стоны звуки. Он поддерживает Локи за талию, чтобы держать равновесие, но это уже не так нужно, когда он спускается губами по бледной даже в сумерках шее, оставляя языком влажный след, втягивая губами чувствительную кожу под кадыком. От Локи даже без одежды продолжает пахнуть парфюмом, только на коже он мешается с предыдущими вариантами оного и со вкусом и запахом, присущим самому Локи: нечто терпкое и совсем немного мешающееся с потом. Как бы странно это ни было, но с самого начала однозначно мужской запах любовника не отталкивал его и не тревожил, хотя и тогда могло тревожить все остальное. Видимо, первичные, биологические чувства человека зачастую говорят о нем гораздо больше, чем все остальное. Под ощутимым нажатием языка пульсирует вена, быстро и четко, отмеряя ритм, но он спускается ниже по ней, на грудь, игнорируя, что Локи уже начинает ерзать – то ли от нетерпения, то ли уже от любопытства и предвкушения, когда он легко оглаживает бока аса раскрытыми ладонями. Эрекцию любовника он игнорирует пока тоже, к неудовольствию последнего – Магнус слишком занят представившейся возможностью изучить, наконец, более полно, тело того, с кем он спит.  
Сначала он касается соска совсем легко, кончиком языка, однако это влечет за собой первый достаточно отчетливый, низкий стон. Магнус фыркает почти весело, немного прикусывая его зубами, но тут же «зализывая». Он совершенно не смущается своего любопытства (видимо, белый все-таки доконал многие из его чувств), дразня Локи, терзая его соски, будто решил перепробовать все доступные способы, не забывая проходиться руками по напрягшемуся, натянутому каждой мышцей прессу аса, опирающегося уже за спиной на обе руки и все громче и громче то просто выстанывая, то ругаясь на асгардском – Мартинссон затруднялся сказать, было ли в этом больше поощрения или все-таки больше намека на то, что он близко к рубежу «срыва». Губы присоединяются к рукам на животе, целуют тренированный живот, спускаясь к полоске чувствительной кожи над лобком.  
От прикосновения подбородка Магнуса к головке члена Локи почти болезненно дергается и шипит раздраженно. Мартинссон улыбается ему в последний раз, как он сам надеется, успокаивающе, пытаясь скрыть собственную небольшую нервозность. Ладони упираются в бедра аса, и он осторожно, словно опасаясь сделать что-то неправильно, берет в рот головку, тут же поднимая глаза вверх. Он не видит в темноте, но Локи – да: ласкающие пальцы в волосах и почти облегченный выдох убеждают его в том, что все нормально, за что он безмерно благодарен. Солоноватый привкус смазки не вызывает у него ни тошнотворных рефлексов, ни ощущения чужеродности: чужой член такой горячий, что кажется, будто он обжигает язык, когда Магнус водит им по головке. Его ничего не направляет, кроме издаваемых Локи звуков и его собственного опыта наблюдения, а еще ему постепенно начинает уносить крышу… Его собственная эрекция болезненна даже от прикосновения к легким штанам, внутренности атакуются пульсирующими волнами возбуждения, которые накатывают на него все настойчивее и чаще, но от такой полной незаинтересованности собой, от внимания, полностью поглощенного чужим удовольствием, реакцией другого человека на свои действия, звуками он испытывает какое-то особенное, тягучее и тянущее удовольствие. Уже достаточно слюны и смазки, чтобы на вдохе принять в себя еще больше плоти. Он двигает головой, чувствуя, как влажная головка трется о нёбо, все дальше и дальше надеваясь на член. Горло саднит, отчетливо пахнет смазкой и уже немного – спермой, но его волнует только бесконтрольно впивающаяся во влажные волосы на затылке рука, мелкие движения тела любовника навстречу движениям головы, характерные звуки, похожие на саундтрек к порнофильму, стоны… Его почти тошнит, когда член проходит еще глубже, но, к своему удивлению, он держится, все сильнее и сильнее вцепляясь в бедра Локи, кончиками пальцев ощущая, как под кожей ходят твердые жгуты мышц. Он чувствует мелкое дрожание – Локи тяжело опираться лишь на одну руку, но кажется, ему это тоже доставляет какое-то болезненное удовольствие. Магнус буквально чувствует все исходящие от них обоих эмоции, носящиеся над головами, и это не только простая похоть, там есть что-то еще, но он сам уже так близко к грани, что все плывет перед глазами, оплавляется по краям, и ему уже очень непросто улавливать нюансы. Эрекция любовника пульсирует во рту, напряжена так, что он уже чувствует губами каждую венку. Он успевает только еще раз поднять взгляд, когда Локи тихо, но отчетливо стонет: «Магнус…» – а потом соскальзывает с грани в омут оргазма, кончая. Мартинссону стоит больших трудов не захлебнуться сначала, но тем не менее он вылизывает все – последний жест в сторону «угодить», но ничуть не менее искренний, чем все остальные. Пребывающий в эйфории от его, Магнуса, действий Локи, уязвимый, совсем не опасный и несущий теперь на себе отпечатки и своей принадлежности кому-то тоже – самый лучший катализатор для собственного оргазма. Пожалуй, ему даже и не надо было к себе прикасаться, лишь послушать. Всего пара резких движений по болезненной, раздувшейся эрекции плохо слушающейся рукой – и он отправляется следом за Локи. Ему не видно фейерверков – лишь звенящая пустота, заполненная абсолютно невидимым удовлетворением, которое остается с ним даже тогда, когда он возвращается в реальность человеком, сказавшим нечто, что должен был сказать очень-очень давно, но так и не решился. Ну что ж, действия красноречивей слов, так что, пожалуй, он преуспел. Может быть, это не самый важный шаг из тех, что ему предстоят, но точно не последний.  
Прикосновение горячих пальцев к виску вывело его из раздумий.  
– Все в порядке?  
– Да, просто надо отдышаться, – и привыкнуть немного к болезненным ощущениям в уголках губ. Он тяжело дышит, лежа на спине и бездумно разглядывая все еще белый в упрямо и дразняще не вступающей в свои полные права ночи потолок. Тюрьма без замков с внутренним безумием внутри снова превратилась в совершенно обычную, уютную и воздушно-чистую комнату.  
– Ты…  
– Я соскучился, – буркает быстро Магнус, словно боясь упустить пересечение момента истины и собственной готовности к нему и того, что этот момент заполнится пустыми вопросами – наверное, сейчас это бы вызывало у него раздражение. Но, к счастью, Локи не продолжает, только хмыкает то ли самодовольно, то ли удивленно:  
– Соскучился…  
Магнус уже не прислушивается: полузасыпая, ищет край одеяла на сбитой постели и проваливается в сон. Ему снится что-то приятное и, может быть даже оно бы было безмятежным, если бы не слишком большое количество знаков одностороннего движения, погасших табличек с надписью «Выход» и белых костюмов-троек.


End file.
